Remedy
by acesdesire
Summary: Zack can never stand to see anyone suffer, so when Cloud's motion sickness strikes again, he is quick to offer his assistance. How far will his kindnesses go, and how will Cloud react?


**Written for Clack Week 2016 - DAY 1 – First Kiss**

* * *

The Shinra hallways were busier than usual. It was easy to tell a wave of infantrymen had just gotten back from a mission, as Zack must have passed by at least forty of them on his walk down to the cafeteria. He had to say, he was thankful for the commotion, because only the noise of a crowd that big could have masked the sound of his growling stomach.

Yes, it was only mid-afternoon, but Zack was starving. It was that awful stretch of the day where lunch was already over, and supper still seemed too far away. Zack knew it was frowned upon to go looking for food between Shinra's designated mealtimes, but a couple of flirty words, or a pleading smile, and Zack usually ended up leaving with an apple or some crackers in his hand.

Today, Zack was hopeful he might even score a sandwich, or some bread and peanut-butter, but even his huge appetite was forgotten when his interest was piqued by the infantryman stumbling down the hall. The man's helmet had fallen low onto his head, lower than the other cadets usually wore them, and he took shaky steps forward with one hand on the wall to steady him.

"You okay?" Zack asked, halting in his tracks, watching him cautiously.

"Just the truck ride back... made me feel a little nauseated," came a weak reply.

"A little?" Zack raised a brow. It looked like more than that. "You sure you're okay?"

Zack proceeded forward and placed a hand on the man's back. The infantryman released a heavy breath, and removed his helmet, tucking it under his arm.

"Cloud! It's you!"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded, his blond spikes slightly frizzy from being in his helmet for so long. The green shade of his face might have lessened after a few breaths of fresh air, but not enough for Zack to want to leave his side yet.

Under normal circumstances, seeing that charming, black-haired SOLDIER would have turned Cloud's cheeks a bright shade of pink, but right now, they remained a sickly green tinge, and Cloud didn't know which was worse. At least the pink wouldn't have made Zack worry as much, and obviously, he _was_ worried, because heck, he was still here.

"That motion sickness really gets you every time, huh?" Zack sympathized.

Cloud nodded, breathing long, deep breaths to keep himself from losing his lunch. He most certainly didn't want Zack of all people to see that; he was still trying to make a good impression, after all. Zack had been so nice to him all along—a true friend. Cloud hoped Zack saw him that way, too.

"I'll be okay," he said, mostly trying to convince himself. He took another step, but his knee buckled, and he held his head low, closing his eyes when it seemed the floor had begun to spin beneath him.

"Whoa..." he choked out.

"Hey," Zack murmured, rubbing Cloud's back tenderly, and enjoying it a little too much. But who wouldn't? Cloud was adorable. "You wanna come back to my room? I've got some ginger-ale in my fridge. It'll make you feel better. I drink it sometimes when I'm feeling icky after a mako treatment."

"No, that's alright. I don't want to trouble you." Cloud took another step, but regretted it.

"It's no trouble," Zack promised him.

For the first time since their encounter, Cloud managed a glance upward. His pure blue eyes, so helpless in that moment, stared up at Zack, and Zack felt his heart flutter as their gazes locked. Something inside him stirred, and some part of him knew that this was just the beginning of a deep connection. He hoped Cloud could feel it, too, but thought he might; after all, Cloud didn't display too many smiles to people other than him. Maybe there _was_ something between them.

"Fine. I-if you're sure you don't mind," Cloud said, lowering his head shyly, but his eyes remained on Zack. The smiling SOLDIER offered him an elbow.

"I don't mind," Zack promised, as Cloud linked his arm with his own.

* * *

"Don't bother with your shoes," Zack shook his head, when Cloud knelt in the doorway to untie them. He got back to his feet, only to be greeted by a brief dizzy spell, but luckily, Zack was already on his way to the fridge. Cloud glanced around as best he could, taking in the sight of Zack's apartment. It was small, but with an open kitchenette and living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom, he had everything he really needed.

Zack unscrewed the top of the soda bottle, and handed it to Cloud, before helping him make his way to one of the kitchen chairs. Cloud plopped himself down unsteadily, and brought the pop to his lips, taking a sip of the tingly beverage.

"How's that?" Zack asked, slowly taking a seat beside Cloud, watching him intently in case he needed to run for a bucket, but Cloud seemed much more at ease now that he was sitting down.

"Good. Really good. Thanks, Zack." Cloud managed a weak smile; it actually grew a little upon meeting Zack's eyes, but Cloud didn't even realize.

"You know, we never had our dinner. Remember, I promised you one when we were in Junon?" Zack grinned. Cloud lowered his head, feeling his cheeks heat up, and he wondered what color was dominating his face in that moment; it was still a war between red and green.

"I remember," Cloud nodded. "Unfortunately..."

"Right," Zack said, face scrunching up into a look of apology. "You're not in the mood for food right now. I shouldn't even be talking about it, huh?"

"Yeah, safer not to," Cloud agreed, with another weak shake of his head.

He raised the ginger-ale bottle again and took another swig of it, noticing when he placed it back down that there was more soda gone than just what he had guzzled alone. Zack must have previously had a drink or two of it himself. Cloud absently bit on his bottom lip, still sticky from the beverage, and pulled it inside his mouth, tasting a mix of the sweetened ginger spice and whatever he imagined Zack tasted like. Then he scolded himself for even wondering.

"Cloud?" Zack asked, and Cloud could have sworn Zack had read his thoughts. Thankfully, he was wrong.

"Yeah?" Cloud dared.

"When we do go for dinner, I'd like it if... just you and I went," Zack admitted, looking a little sheepish, to be honest, as he gave a small shrug.

"Just the two of us? B-but some of the other guys overheard you talking later, and they wanted to go, too, and—"

"I know, but... I'd rather just you," Zack smiled, that big, genuine smile of his that Cloud couldn't resist, and Cloud nodded, giving a toothy grin of his own. He couldn't help it.

"I'd like that."

"Well, good, then. It's a date," Zack said, triumphantly, folding his arms across his chest while maintaining his proud grin. Cloud desperately wanted to ask if that was a _real_ date, like the kind people who were _dating_ went on, but he decided it would be more exciting to wait and find out. Zack was good at surprises.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit better now. I should probably head back to my room," Cloud announced, getting to his feet, though his nervous anticipation wasn't making the job any easier. Zack looked concerned as he watched him, and he stood immediately, too, raising a hand to hover just behind Cloud's back in case he needed it.

"Thanks for this, Zack," Cloud said, pushing the soda bottle to the middle of the table, fingers lingering on it almost longingly before trailing back down to his side.

"No problem, but you sure you're okay to head back?"

No sooner had he asked the question than Cloud had collapsed against him. Cloud's face burned against the fabric of Zack's shirt, his hands clumsily pressed against Zack's chest.

"I'm so sorry," Cloud stuttered, pulling away as fast as he could, but his spinning head made it hard to fight against the SOLDIER's gentle hands.

"Hey," Zack cooed, gently and carefully guiding Cloud back in against him, holding him close and supporting him in case he grew weak again. Zack's arms felt so comforting and warm around Cloud's back, and Cloud allowed himself, just for a moment, to close his eyes and enjoy the sensation.

"You shouldn't lie that you're okay, you know? I don't wanna have to drag you down to the hospital ward unconscious," Zack teased, voice barely above a whisper. He chuckled softly against Cloud's hair, and Cloud shivered.

"I'm not gonna pass out," Cloud assured him, his heart thumping against his ribcage, and with his head so close to Zack's chest, he could hear his pounding, too.

"You'd better not. 'Cause I don't wanna take the blame for it."

"Huh?" Cloud asked, looking up. He should have known not to fall for that one.

Zack leaned down the second Cloud raised his head, so close that their noses touched. Cloud held his breath, eyes wide with what looked like sheer terror, but Zack so hoped that wasn't the case. Keeping one hand on Cloud's back to steady him, Zack raised his other hand to Cloud's face, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb while his fingers curled around the back of Cloud's ear.

"You okay?" Zack asked, but was pleasantly shocked when Cloud pushed himself onto his tip-toes to meet his lips.

The kiss was clumsy and inept, and Zack figured from the lack of experience that Cloud had never shared a moment like this with anyone before, but that only filled Zack's lungs up with more oxygen than he thought was possible, and he felt like screaming 'til that air ran out, he was so elated in that moment. He, Zack Fair, was Cloud Strife's first kiss. He couldn't have been more proud.

Cloud pulled away, stumbling back even out of Zack's strong hold. He stared at the SOLDIER, still wide-eyed and open-mouthed, like he was awaiting a reaction. Zack simply let out a chuckle, and grinned wholeheartedly.

"Still conscious, I see. Well, that's good," he teased.

"I-I should go," Cloud announced for the second time, only this time a fair amount more desperate.

He rushed toward the door, his motion sickness either cured or forgotten; it was honestly the last thing on his mind now. He bent down to put his shoes on, before he remembered he hadn't taken them off in the first place. He heard Zack chuckle again from behind him.

"Thanks again, Zack," Cloud said, rushing his words, and reaching for the door handle.

Zack smirked. So, little Cloudy was really going to pretend nothing had even happened? That was fine with him. That just meant the more he could tease him about it, and the more he would blush, and oh, how Zack loved it when he blushed.

"Cloud!" Zack spoke up before Cloud could get a foot out the door. Cloud hesitantly looked back at him. Stupid Zack was still grinning like an idiot.

"Don't forget about dinner. Tomorrow night? When you're feeling better?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, quickly. "Count on it." With that, he charged out of Zack's room, but almost instantly felt his lips lift into a smile, and he was absolutely sure that Zack was still smiling, too. Now the question was, what would he wear to dinner?


End file.
